firefandomcom-20200223-history
Lethbridge Fire
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster 'Fire Station 1 (Headquarters) - 207-4 Avenue South' Built 2011 : Engine 1 (08305) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1250/530/40F) (SN#14575) : Engine 5 (04311) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1750/600/30F) (SE#3292) (ex-P3) :Rescue 1 (07304) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue (SO#617) :Command Post - 201? International Workstar / ITB :Ambulance Medic '- ???? Ford E350 / ? :Ambulance Medic - Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend :1995 Ford F450 / Superior mini-pumper (250/200/10F) (SN#SE 1515) :Platoon Chief :Utility 2 'Fire Station 2 - 10 Jerry Potts Blvd. Built 1980 : Engine 2 (08304) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1250/1900/50F) (SN#2804) : Quint 2 (11309) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/415/50F/105' Rearmount) (SO#????) : Ambulance Medic 2 '- ???? Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend 'Fire Station 3 - 2614-16 Avenue South Built 1964 : Engine 3 '(123??) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1540/550/50A) : '''Ambulance Medic 3 '- ???? Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend ' :'Utility 3''' (03206) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500HD Ext Cab 4WD / FDB (port/250/5F) 'Fire Station 4 - 2825-5 Avenue North' Built 1970 : Quint 4 (10302) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer T-Rex (1750/300/30F/115' Tower) (SN#3121) : Engine 6 - 2015 Spartan MetroStar / Fort Garry (1750/800/25F) : 2010 Ford F550 2-door 4WD / ITB Light Rescue : Ambulance Medic 4 - ???? Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend : Spare Engine 8 (95305) - 1994 Freightliner FL106 / Superior pumper (1500/800/55F) (SE#1477) Assignment unknown :Parade - 1947 Lafrance 710-PJO pumper (840/?) (SN#L-3007) :200? Ford F550 2-door 4WD / ITB Light Rescue :1999 E-One Hurricane quint (840/?/110' Rearmount) (SN#17312/#SE 1994) (ex-Quint 4) On order : Tenders were called for a new urban interface pumper in January 2015. Retired apparatus :(00306) - 2000 International 4900 Crew Cab / Superior pumper (840/600) (SE#2326) :2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1250/600/20A/20B) (SE#2228) (ex-P1) (Written off after fire) :1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1500/350/50F/65' Telesqurt) (ex-Quint 1) (SE#1387) (Sold 2012/09/11) :1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1500/350/50F/65' Telesqurt) (ex-Quint 2) (SE#1386) (Sold 2012/09/11) :1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 683) :1986 International S2500 /1995 FD-built tanker (420/2500) :1980 International CO / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 351) :International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (?/?) (SN# ?) :International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (?/?) (SN# ?) :1978 Scot / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1978 International CO / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 191) (Sold to Cochrane Fire Services (Alberta)) :1978 International Loadstar 1700 4x4 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/500) (SN#SE 148) :1975 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 55) :1973 Mack CF600 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1970 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#69047) :1970 Ford / Thibault :1968 Ford / Thibault :1960 Lafrance 912-PLO pumper (1050/?) (SN#N-1015) :1955 Lafrance 785-AJO aerial (SN#L-5277) :1951 Dodge / Marsh front-mount pumper (500/?) External links *Lethbridge Fire and Emergency Services Department *Lethbridge Firefighters (IAFF Local 237) *Lethbridge Fire and Emergency Services Department Facebook page Station map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus